gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
GTA$
right|250px O dinheiro ou GTA$ (no Universo HD) é um elemento integral em toda [[GTA (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]], com a sua importância, variando jogo à jogo. É também uma estatística representada principalmente por um contador do jogador (o HUD) bem como a quantidade de dinheiro na mão ou no banco. Missões são frequentemente enfatizados como uma fonte confiável de renda, mas o jogador pode recorrer a outros meios de obtenção de dinheiro no jogo. Visão geral Nos primeiros jogos da série, o dinheiro era enfatizado como a chave para desbloquear novas áreas no jogo, mas também podia ser usado em várias outras atividades. A fórmula foi drasticamente modificado após Grand Theft Auto III, quando o dinheiro era apenas importante para missões específicas, como a realização de missões desbloqueando novas áreas; Na chegada de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas o dinheiro começou a ganhar mais visibilidade. Desde GTA III, o principal uso do dinheiro é a compra de artigos e serviços, tais como a saúde, coletes balísticos, roupas, propriedades (como casas seguras e negócios) e armas. O dinheiro também é necessário para pintura e reparação de veículos em um Pay 'n' Spray, por exemplo. Característica Como a grande maioria dos lugares da série ocorre nos EUA, a unidade monetária é o dólar dos Estados Unidos. Em London, a cidade das expansões de GTA 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 e Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, são exceções; como os jogos se passam no Reino Unido, a libra esterlina substitui o símbolo do dólar. No GTA Online veio a primeira mudança significativa no nome da unidade monetária para o Universo HD, sendo chamada de "GTA$", mas ainda usando o símbolo do dólar em diversas ocasiões. Curiosamente, apesar de vermos notas de dólares nos jogos (geralmente em grande quantidade), as moedas ainda nunca foram vistas, apesar de assumirmos que existem nos universos dos jogos. Universo 2D No Universo 2D, para a progressão do Grand Theft Auto e Grand Theft Auto 2, dinheiro é necessário para continuar as missões do jogo. O dinheiro nos dois jogos é relativamente fácil de obter. Atos de crimes, assassinatos e violações de tráfego geralmente concedem pontuação aos jogadores, dando ao jogador pequenas quantidades de dinheiro. As missões, no entanto, concedem aos jogadores grandes quantias de dinheiro, além de multiplicar a pontuação que aumenta o prêmio monetário acima mencionado de crimes nas ruas em dobro para cada missão. Esta fórmula, supondo que o jogador continue completando missões com sucesso, resultará na obtenção progressiva de quantias maiores de dinheiro até que uma certa quantia seja alcançada e o jogador possa avançar para a próxima cidade ou área. O uso de dinheiro para outros propósitos foi explorado no GTA 2. Com a capacidade de salvar jogos, o jogador deve ter uma certa quantia em dinheiro para inserir pontos de salvamento (representado comicamente por um local de culto evangélico "Jesus Saves" que exige doações para que o jogador "salve" sua "alma"). O jogo também oferece várias lojas de drive-in, onde pode remover o nível de procurado, atualizar seu veículo com equipamentos ou instalar bombas, tudo a um custo. Esse mecânico também aparece no GTA 1, mas está limitado apenas a certos veículos. Nos dois jogos, certos veículos podem ser levados para guindastes e transformados em dinheiro. No GTA 2, os veículos também distribuem armas ou habilidades quando esmagados. Universo 3D ''Grand Theft Auto III'' No Grand Theft Auto III, o sistema monetário foi completamente remodelado. Enquanto certos crimes de rua ainda premiam os jogadores com pequenas quantias em dinheiro, o multiplicador de pontos foi removido e os pedestres, exceto o pessoal de emergência, soltam dinheiro nas ruas após a morte. As missões ainda fornecem quantias substanciais de dinheiro, mas as sub-missões, que estreou no GTA III, servem como uma fonte adicional de renda, concedendo ao jogador cada vez mais dinheiro à medida que as sub-missões progridem. Diferente de todos os outros jogos da série GTA, no GTA III o jogador tem a capacidade de ganhar dinheiro ao bater carros. O dinheiro no GTA III é atribuído um papel secundário na progressão do jogo apenas para missões específicas, quando o jogador é obrigado a pagar grandes somas de dinheiro com 8-Ball para construir uma bomba no "Bomb Da Base Act II", e quando o jogador deve pagar um grande resgate para garantir a liberdade de Maria Latore, que é sequestrada por Catalina e pelo Cartel Colombiano em "The Exchange". Fora das missões, o dinheiro continua sendo importante na compra de armas, no reparo de veículos e na instalação de carros-bomba. Sessões com prostitutas, outra adição ao jogo, também tem em um custo para o jogador, dependendo de quanto tempo ele requer seus serviços. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, prêmios monetários instantâneos por crimes nas ruas são amplamente eliminados (exceto a destruição de helicópteros, que mais tarde foi removida no GTA San Andreas), deixando missões, sub-missões, dinheiro para pedestres e lojas roubadas ( além de esmagar parquímetros em Downtown) como as únicas fontes de renda visíveis. A quantia média de dinheiro concedida ao jogador e o custo dos itens também foram divididos por 10 (por exemplo, o uso do Pay 'n' Spray custa $100 no GTA Vice City, em comparação com $1,000 no GTA III). O jogo também reduz o número de missões onde grandes somas de dinheiro eram necessárias; apenas uma dessas missões permanece: "Keep Your Friends Close...". Mantendo a relevância do dinheiro no GTA, é oferecida ao jogador a possibilidade de comprar propriedades e negócios a custos variáveis. Após a conclusão das missões ou sub-missões de um desses negócios, o negócio começará a acumular uma certa quantia de dinheiro todos os dias, que o jogador poderá receber à sua vontade. Como outro pequeno bônus, o jogador pode ganhar um bônus de "bom cidadão" de $50 atacando criminosos (sem armas de fogo) sendo perseguidos pela polícia; eles também podem ganhar $5 por cada passageiro apanhado em pontos de ônibus ao dirigir um Coach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' [[Arquivo:Dinero_físico_GTA_SA.png|thumb|left|Dinheiro em GTA San Andreas.]] Embora o sistema monetário permaneça praticamente inalterado em comparação ao último jogo, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas expandiu o número de opções para ganhar dinheiro e gastá-lo, introduzindo uma variedade de novas sub-missões, estabelecimentos onde os jogadores podem comprar comida ou roupas, personalização de veículos e jogos de azar. Captadores monetários no território de gangues estão presentes e, como o GTA Vice City, as propriedades ainda podem ser compradas e geram renda própria. Se o jogador perder muito dinheiro, gastando muito ou perdendo com apostas, os números verdes que representam dinheiro no HUD serão substituídos por números vermelhos e um sinal negativo, mostrando o quanto CJ está devendo. Logo depois que o jogador se endividar, Carl receberá um telefonema de um homem desconhecido, lembrando-o que ele deve dinheiro. Um tempo depois disso, Carl receberá outra ligação do mesmo homem, que diz a Carl que alguns de seus "associados" farão uma visita a ele para conversar sobre suas dívidas. Enfim, CJ será atacado por bandidos armados. As únicas maneiras de apagar as dívidas é ganhar dinheiro suficiente para quitar ela ou matar os assassinos enviados para cobrá-lo o dinheiro. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' O jogador recebe grandes quantias em dinheiro para missões, como no GTA III. No entanto, a única coisa pela qual esse dinheiro pode ser usado é a compra de armas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' O sistema monetário funciona exatamente como os jogos anteriores do Universo 3D. Além de uma missão que exige que o jogador tenha dinheiro suficiente para pagar por alguns explosivos, as únicas outras coisas em que o jogador pode gastá-lo são armas, prostitutas, balsas, visitas ao Pay 'n' Spray e bombas para carros. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' A importância do dinheiro aumentou um pouco em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories; o jogador pode novamente comprar propriedades de qualquer tipo de negócio que desejar. Agora é possível ganhar dinheiro facilmente com a nova adição do Empire Building. Outra novidade é que, em vez de coletar os ganhos do Empire diretamente de cada propriedade, o dinheiro é pago diretamente ao jogador às 16:00 todos os dias. Outro novo método para obter pequenas quantias de dinheiro é introduzido, na forma de um pequeno bônus concedido ao jogador por impedir que peões sejam atacados por membros de gangues inimigas. Estourar cada um dos 99 balões vermelhos também oferece uma pequena quantia em dinheiro. Também como no GTA Vice City, o jogador pode obter pequenas quantias em dinheiro esmagando parquímetros com um veículo ou arma. Universo HD ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' [[Arquivo:Screen_Shot_2014-12-27_at_9.38.04_PM.png|thumb|250px|Um monte de dinheiro no GTA IV.]] O núcleo do sistema monetário é inalterado no Grand Theft Auto IV. No entanto, sub-missões lucrativas, que eram fontes de renda desde GTA III, são reduzidas às exportações de Brucie Kibbutz, missões de assassinato e roubos de carros para o Stevie (mas depois de completar todas as 30 missões de roubo de carros de Stevie, o jogador pode trazer qualquer veículo eles querem ir à garagem dele por dinheiro extra, a preços variados, dependendo do modelo e da condição). O jogo também permite que o jogador roube caixas registradoras em determinadas lojas por uma pequena quantia em dinheiro ou destrua uma van Securicar blindada (espalhando dinheiro na rua para o jogador pegar), embora a primeira dê ao jogador uma estrela de procurado, e este último dá ao jogador um nível de duas estrelas. As sub-missões de táxi foram reduzidas agora para apoiar o serviço de carros de Roman com missões limitadas, concedendo ao jogador muito pouca renda por meio de tarifas. Assim como as armas, o dinheiro agora fica realista no chão com um brilho verde-amarelo para chamar a atenção do jogador, em vez de flutuar no ar. [[Arquivo:Money-10-dollar-GTAIV.png|thumb|left|Nota de $10 em The Lost and Damned.]] Como no GTA IV, a importância do dinheiro para a compra de alimentos e roupas é reintroduzida. Os passeios com amigos ou namoradas também exigem quantias substanciais em dinheiro quando se bebe, come ou joga boliche. Os jogadores também têm a opção de simplesmente doar dinheiro para músicos de rua (para a saúde) e vagabundos. Além disso, os jogadores podem usar os serviços de táxi e pagar a tarifa de acordo com a distância (e extra se a viagem for pulada). As tarifas de pedágio também foram introduzidas no GTA IV, exigindo agora um pedágio de $5 para passar pela East Borough Bridge, Dukes Bay Bridge e pelo estacionamento de longa duração no Francis International Airport. Se o jogador decidir atravessar o pedágio sem pagar, atrairá o nível de uma estrela de procurado. No entanto, se o jogador chegar ao pedágio em um veículo de serviço de emergência, ele passará gratuitamente. O dinheiro também é a unidade de medida de classificação no [[multiplayer do GTA IV|multiplayer do GTA IV]]. Quanto mais dinheiro o jogador tiver, maior será sua classificação: ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' No GTA Chinatown Wars, existem dois tipos de coleta de dinheiro, um sendo um cifrão verde e o outro um cifrão azul. O cifrão verde varia de $10 a $80, e pode ser comumente encontrado matando pedestres, enquanto o cifrão azul é muito raro (aparecendo apenas em duas missões, "A Rude Awakening" e "One Shot, One Kill"), valendo cerca de $200. O jogador pode usar dinheiro para raspadinhas, comprar refúgios e carros do comerciante de automóveis. O dinheiro pode ser ganho após a compra de uma raspadinha. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' No Grand Theft Auto V, o sistema monetário mudou levemente em comparação a Grand Theft Auto IV. Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton e Trevor Philips têm valores diferentes em suas contas bancárias no início do jogo. Neste jogo, todos os levantamentos de dinheiro tomam a forma de pilhas de notas de $100 embrulhadas em uma fita bancária da Fleeca, independentemente do valor real roubado pelo jogador. No entanto, outras denominações, como notas de $20 e notas de $5 podem ser encontradas como adereços, e notas soltas de $1 podem ser jogadas para as strippers do Vanilla Unicorn. Ganhar dinheiro através de missões se torna muito mais difícil, pois muitas não oferecem recompensa. Para compensar isso, existem inúmeras novas maneiras de ganhar dinheiro no GTA V, além de missões. Crimes de rua, como realizar assaltos em lojas, ainda premiam os jogadores com pequenas quantias de dinheiro, como antes. O mergulho - um novo recurso do jogo - permitirá aos jogadores explorar naufrágios subaquáticos para encontrar tesouros escondidos que podem oferecer pequenos pagamentos. Sub-missões levemente lucrativas são aumentadas para sequestrar vans de segurança, pegar caronas, caçar recompensas, etc. Golpes são apresentados neste jogo. 'Mini-golpes' são usados para ensinar o jogador sobre a preparação. Os jogadores devem comprar e proteger veículos, roupas, máscaras e o veículo de fuga. Para os golpes muito maiores no jogo, os jogadores devem contratar a equipe certa, com membros menos qualificados ganhando pouco ou membros com habilidades mais altas ganhando mais do lucro do Golpe. Haverá um pagamento enorme a ser dividido entre a equipe após o término do golpe. No entanto, nem todos os golpes fornecerão um grande pagamento. Embora os membros com menos habilidades geralmente recebam menos dinheiro no final de cada roubo, existem alguns membros opcionais que são mais qualificados, mas recebem menos do pagamento. Outra maneira de ganhar dinheiro é através do investimento no mercado de ações. Após a conclusão de certas missões, os investimentos em mercados de ações como o Liberty City National Exchange ou o BAWSAQ podem fornecer retornos significativos. No entanto, os jogadores devem ter cautela e investir dinheiro com sabedoria, pois investimentos imprudentes podem levar os jogadores a perder quantias significativas de dinheiro. A quantidade de dinheiro que um jogador tem não afeta o enredo; por exemplo, em "O Golpe de Paleto Bay" ocorre porque Michael e Trevor precisam comprar um helicóptero para uma invasão no Laboratórios Humane, com Michael alegando que eles estão "sem dinheiro", independentemente da economia do protagonista. Com essas novas e profundas maneiras de gerar um lucro saudável, os jogadores agora tem novas maneiras de gastar seu dinheiro. Eles podem comprar empresas em Los Santos e em Blaine County que adicionarão fontes de receita extras. A compra de propriedades também oferece algumas vantagens. Por exemplo, se Franklin Clinton comprar a Downtown Cab Co., ele receberá todas as futuras corridas de táxi gratuitamente. Ocasionalmente, o jogador será solicitado a defender a propriedade de inimigos ou fornecer suprimentos (por exemplo, álcool, se o jogador possuir um bar). O não cumprimento dessa regra pode resultar em redução de lucros para aquela semana. As opções de personalização do jogador de GTA San Andreas também retornam, que incluem uma grande variedade de tatuagens, cortes de cabelo e roupas (que já haviam retornado em GTA IV). Os jogadores também podem comprar veículos e modificações de veículos, como em GTA San Andreas, mas pela primeira vez, isso inclui aeronaves e barcos e consiste em muito mais opções de modificação disponíveis. Os jogadores também podem comprar armas e modificações de arma como escopos ou supressores de armas da Ammu-Nation. $2,147,483,647 é a quantia máxima possível de dinheiro para qualquer personagem online ou offline. O número 2,147,483,647 é o valor positivo máximo para um número inteiro binário assinado de 32 bits na computação. É, portanto, o valor máximo para variáveis declaradas como números inteiros em muitas linguagens de programação e a pontuação máxima possível, dinheiro etc. para muitos videogames. No entanto, isso limita apenas a quantidade de dinheiro que um personagem pode carregar fisicamente. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A partir do lançamento do GTA Online, o dinheiro novamente desempenha um papel central no jogo. Ao contrário do GTA IV, o sistema para classificação de jogadores é baseado em Pontos de Reputação. O dinheiro é usado principalmente para a compra de propriedades, itens de personalização e armas. O dinheiro no GTA Online usa um sistema de duas contas, o que não tem precedentes na série. Os jogadores carregam consigo o dinheiro "físico", representado por um balcão verde escuro. Esse dinheiro serve para a maioria das transações pequenas e/ou ilegais. No Modo Livre, se o jogador for morto, uma fração do dinheiro físico será deixada para outros jogadores receberem por um curto período de tempo. O outro tipo de dinheiro é o dinheiro "depositado" de um jogador no banco. Depois de ganhar dinheiro com várias missões e atividades, os jogadores podem depositar seu dinheiro visitando um caixa eletrônico ou usando o site do Maze Bank em seu celular/computador. O dinheiro depositado é usado na maioria das transações no jogo, como personalização de carros, roupas, armas e serviços ilegais mais caros. Se todo o dinheiro de um jogador for depositado, ele ainda perderá uma pequena quantia em dinheiro quando for morto no Modo Livre, mas não tanto quanto o dinheiro físico, e ele estará disponível para ser roubado. Antes da Atualização Golpes, nenhuma missão no GTA Online exigia o gasto de grandes quantias de dinheiro, embora o provedor de uma missão possa ocasionalmente sugerir armas ou veículos específicos que seriam úteis. Os Golpes agora exigem taxas de instalação por parte do líder do golpe, apesar do pagamento final ser, é claro maior. O mesmo líder deve também decidir quanta porcentagem cada membro irá ganhar no final do golpe. Galeria Dinheiro Dinero_físico_GTA_III.png|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto III. Dinero_físico_GTA_VC.png|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Moneypickup-GTASA.jpg|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Dinero_físico_GTA_A.png|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto Advance. Money_GTA_IV.png|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA_V_money.png|Dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto V. HUD Gta_1_money.png|''Grand Theft Auto. Moneycounter-GTA2.png|Grand Theft Auto 2'' Moneycounter-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III. Moneycounter-GTAVC.png|Quantidade de dinheiro em ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Dinero_GTA_SA.png|Contagem de dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Moneycounter-GTASA-indebt.png|Divida em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Moneycounter-GTALCS.png|Quantidade de dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Dinero_GTA_A.png|Quantidade de dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto Advance. Moneycounter-GTA4.png|Contagem de dinheiro em Grand Theft Auto IV. Moneycounter-GTACW.png|Quantidade em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. GTA_V_moneyHUD.png|Quantidade em Grand Theft Auto V. HUD-$.png|Quantidade em Grand Theft Auto Online. Categoria:Recursos Categoria:Recursos do GTA 1 Categoria:Recursos do GTA 2 Categoria:Recursos do GTA III Categoria:Recursos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Recursos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Recursos do GTA Advanced Categoria:Recursos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Recursos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Recursos do GTA IV Categoria:Recursos do The Lost and Damned Categoria:Recursos do The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Recursos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Recursos do GTA V Categoria:Recursos do GTA Online Categoria:Financia